villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JonTheVGNerd/PE Proposal: Gabriel Yulaw
Meet Gabriel Yulaw from the 2001 movie The One as my next PE Proposal. Former officer turned murderous fugitive, Yulaw holds no boundaries when it comes to being power hungry and desires nothing but become unstoppable. What is the work? The One is a 2001 superhero martial arts film, with both Gabriel Yulaw and his alternate selves portrayed by one, legendary actor that is Jet Li. And Gabriel Yulaw's goal was to kill his 123 of his alternate selves to become powerful, turning from a Multiverse Authority officer into a power-hungry mass murderer. Who is he? Gabriel Yulaw was formerly a Multiverse Authority officer, keeping charge of maintaining different realitites until his complete betrayal into seeking his other selves and kill them for unlimited power. What has he done? After killing his alternative self out of self-defense, he soon came to realization that he can become far more powerful by killing his other selves, no matter how good or bad they are, and it soon became evident that he wanted to become a god, even creating cataclysm as a result of murdering 123 of his alternate reality selves without a single care. As a result, this made Gabriel quite a dangerous villain and won't stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal; to become "The One" and become fully unstoppable without any regard for others. It wasn't until he was bested by Gabe Law, and even though he was banished into the Stygian penal colony, it didn't stopped him from fending off against other prisoners, and it shows that even in defeat, he was still determined to reach his goal. This made him a seriously efficient one-man army and he could seriously take on millions of others without hesitation (though the movie itself had never gotten any sequels regarding Gabriel's ultimate fate, unfortunately). Gabriel had only joined the Multiverse Authority to his advantage by gaining power for himself, which made him by far the most dangerous criminal in the multiverse. Heinous Standards Gabriel's actions shows that when hired to work for authority, he tosses it right out the window to seek his sole goal of becoming god (or The One) and will stop at nothing from achieving his goal. He may be a highly-trained martial artist, but when it comes to being a total catalyst by committing mass murder of his other selves, it shows how ruthless Gabriel truly is. Mitigating Factors Gabriel shows absolutely no remorse in his actions, even taking the life of Gabe's wife, T.K, not just taking the lives of his 123 of his selves. And him joining as an officer proves that he isn't afraid of showing his true colors upon killing his alternate self, even if it was out of self-defense. And he's as skilled as he is dangerous, and crossing paths with Gabriel can only mean facing an inevitable demise unless you're Gabe Law. Final Verdict Because of his horrendous actions, including killing his 123 of his alternate reality selves to become powerful and unstoppable, to me, this is an easy yes. As for you guys, all up to you whether Gabriel is fit for it or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals